nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Robin Hood
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Robin Hood is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot The film is narrated by the rooster Alan-a-Dale, who explains that Robin Hood and Little John live in Sherwood Forest, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham. Meanwhile, Prince John, who is king of England, sends his lead henchman, the Sheriff of Nottingham, to catch the two but he fails every time. One day, entered Sherwood Forest and met Robin Hood and Little John (who is revealed to be 's cousin) and they join the two in their adventures. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss, arrive in Nottingham. Sir Hiss hypnotized Prince John's brother King Richard to go off on the Crusades, allowing Prince John to take the throne. Unfortunately, the prince is greedy and immature, even sucking his thumb whenever his mother is mentioned. With helping, Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers, prompting the prince to put a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector. The Sheriff taxes Friar Tuck and a family of sentient rabbits. However, Robin gives back some money to the rabbits, giving his hat and archery kit to the young rabbit Skippy for his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the archery kit, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years. Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin agrees to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork and join him whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. The Vultures hid on top the Royal Box so Prince John doesn't see them and Jiminy hids in Little John's pockets. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's and Pooh and his friends' identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him, Pooh, and his friends arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John leading to a fight between Robin, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Pooh and the others and Prince John's soldiers. In the forest, Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again as the townsfolk sing a song mocking Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by the song, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot or refuse to pay their taxes. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church to steal from the poor box, enraging Friar Tuck who viciously attacks him until he too is arrested. Prince John plans to hang Friar Tuck to lure in Robin and kill him. Robin and Little John sneak in, with Little John, managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin, steal Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin, fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. Pooh and the others also joins with the townsfolk. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue a straggler, setting fire to Prince John's castle and causing Robin to leap from a tower into the moat below. Little John, Skippy, watch as the moat is pelted with arrows and Robin is apparently shot and drowned, only for him to emerge unharmed after using a reed as a breathing tube. Prince John despairs and is driven into a blind rage when Sir Hiss points out his mother's castle is on fire. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother and his cohorts under arrest and allows Robin and Maid Marian to be married and leave Nottingham with Little John and Skippy in tow. Pooh and the others rode off into the sunset to see what new adventure awaits them. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film marks the first debut of Buttons and Rusty from Chucklewood Critters. * Robin Hood is revealed to be the uncle of and old friend of Nature Cat. * Little John is revealed to be the uncle of and cousin of . * It's revealed that Little John is old friends with Mother Bear and Father Bear. * Skippy the Bunny and his family are revealed to be relatives of since they're rabbits. * Friar Tuck is revealed to be Badger's great-uncle and be pleased to see her after a long time. * Lady Kluck is revealed to be Hen's aunt. * Both Simba (Kion's father) and Robin Hood knew Nala and Maid Marian, respectively, when they were kids, but got separated for a long time (but for different reasons) and reunited as adults and married a lot later. * are the only ones (along with Skippy, Sis, Tagalong and Toby Turtle) who first meet Maid Marian and Lady Kluck before the rest of Team Friendship do. * During the rescue scene, help Little John free Friar Tuck and the townspeople, while help Robin steal the gold from Prince John's bedroom. (Only stayed behind in the Sheerwood Forest to be safe) * This film is inspired by Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood. * This film is dedicated to Brian Bedford who died of cancer on January 13, 2016. * This is a PAL film with PAL bits from and NTSC bits from . Music score Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers